The Descendants
by Emce
Summary: Fable was just a game they both enjoyed playing but their ancestors saw a gate open and brought them in. Avery and Liam fall into the world of Fable and are expected to become the heroes needed to defeat the darkness that is looming over all of Albion before it's to late. Will the descendants meet their ancestors expectations or will they fail their new home?
1. Chapter 1 : The Fall

AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I hope it is as enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to create. This is loosely based on Fable 3 with characters from Fable 2 as well. I hope you all enjoy this story and don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 2 or Fable 3, they belong to Lionhead.

* * *

Chapter One

The Fall

* * *

I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me yet I knew deep down inside that I couldn't get away, I clumsily leaped over a fallen tree and hoped my pursuers would give up. I risked a glance behind me to see the men chasing after me still, I was getting tired from running but it would be a terrible mistake to stop. They had guns on them and if they got close enough I knew I'd be a goner. A shot went off and hit a tree beside me, I could barely see ahead of me a clearing in the woods then I realized it was a cliff, I could hear the men yelling behind me and I had a few seconds to decide, jump off the cliff or stay and be captured and whatever else they had planned. I could hear the stream rushing below, I had to take the chance. I closed my eyes when I jumped off the edge, _God help me_.

I opened my eyes but saw nothing, all around me was just darkness. I could tell I was falling but to where I did not know. I reached about but the only thing I grabbed was air then everything stopped. "So you have finally arrived then my child, I was wondering if my line would be left out or not," a deep voice chuckled. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" "Ah, I will explain it all in due time my child but you must have patience." "Now would _you_ have much patience if some crazy guys were chasing you and then jump off what you thought was just a cliff to only be falling in a vast expanse of space?" The voice chuckled, "Such a short temper, reminds me of dear friend." I let out a sigh then said, "Could you at least show yourself? I feel like I'm going insane and just imagining all this." "You are sane though not all of our kind have been able to keep their sanity," the voice murmured. "What do you mean our kind?" "Not everything can simply be explained so I shall show you." A dark figured appeared and stretched out their hand to me, I grasped their hand tightly and I closed my eyes against the blinding light.

"Wake up. We need to go." I felt someone shaking me roughly, I slowly opened my eyes and stared up into blue eyes. "Just because you are an old man doesn't mean you get to sleep in more. We do have a world to save." I stared at the blue eyes with confusion, "What are you talking about?" "Come on, did some sleep make you forget everything Garth?" "Hammer, that's enough. He needs rest after what we went through," said a loud voice. I glanced around and absorbed my surroundings. "Garth," I murmured. Why did that name sound so familiar? I cleared my throat then said, "Um Hammer, where are we?" "We are in the guild cave, Garth. You feeling alright there?" "Yea..yeah I'm fine," I stammered. "I just need a few minutes if you don't mind." She nodded and headed out the door. I sat up on the bed and placed my head in my hands then stood up. I crossed over to a desk and saw a book with the guild seal on it, I picked it up and opened it and everything hit me like a tidal wave. Garth was the man who talked to me earlier when I was falling endlessly, he brought me here for a reason but what for? I finally looked at myself and saw his dark skin with bright blue lines crossing it, then it shifted to my skin. I looked towards a mirror and saw myself, I was a will user like Garth. It all made sense now, his knowledge filled my head, it opened my eyes. I knew these people, they were from a game called Fable but this wasn't a game. This was real and I was Garth's descendant who he brought to help Albion once again.

"You brought me here to help save Albion then?" Garth nodded slowly, "Yes, I was able to bring you here by a small connection from you current world to this one. In your world, this is a game that you played for entertainment but you must realize that this is no game and you came to this world by me. I brought you here to take my place as the hero of will, there is darkness looming over this world and the hero son of Sparrow will need your help." I slowly absorbed all he said then slowly spoke, "So then you are like my guide then? Like how the seer was to Sparrow?" "Yes, though Theresa will try to talk to you since you are a hero but I don't fully trust her. So be careful around her." I nodded, I too never trusted the blind seer much when I played Fable. She always seemed to have an ulterior motive to everything. "Now it is time for you to join the world once again, I will be here to guide you along the way. Now go Avery." The bright light forced me to close my eyes again then I was falling through space again. I didn't dare open my eyes for fear of seeing the ground rushing up to meet me but something broke my fall. A grunt came from underneath me and I slowly opened my eyes, "Do you mind?" the voice growled. I quickly scrambled off the person and offered my hand to help them up. A big hand waved mine away and the person slowly gathered himself up. I backed away some from the guy and looked him over. He was a bit taller than me, though being taller than 5'3 wasn't to hard. He was probably 5'10, he wasn't lanky nor some body builder but between the two. His hair was a dark auburn that fell into his face, he stood dusting himself and finally looked at me. He stared at me with dark stormy eyes and then I realized I was gawking at him and he knew. "Like the view?" he smirked. _Oh God don't tell me he's related to Reaver_.

I eyed the girl before me, She had curly brunette hair with deep brown eyes and a light tan to her skin. She wasn't the tallest thing nor skinny but that wasn't bad. I always liked a girl with some meat on her, I caught her staring at me and smirked to myself then motioned myself, "Like the view?" Her eyes got wide and blushed then she glared at me and said, "Just because I fell on you doesn't mean I fell for you. I don't need to waste my time on some snobby guy who acts like..." "Like Reaver?" She stared at me then doubled over laughing, "God, you even know who you act like. That's even better!" A frown crossed my face and I walked over to her, "You were the one staring." "Well I just had to see what made such a good cushion to land on!" She kept laughing which annoyed me, what was so funny? "Are you his unknown son?" she asked sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow at the girl, "No, matter in fact I'm not even from here." That caught her attention, she looked up at me and narrowed her eyes, "What do you _mean_ you aren't from here?" "You haven't heard of me then?" "My bad, I should know who you are though I just freaking fell out of the sky." I chuckled, at least I wasn't the only sarcastic person. Then she poked me in the chest then asked, "Are you like me?"

"Like you? As in being an annoying and sarcastic little girl? No, I am a man of unbelievable charm and strength." She looked at me and noticed the handle on my back, she walked around me and stared at the gigantic hammer on my back. "Hammer," she whispered and her eyes widened. "You are like me! Hammer was the hero of strength and to carry that around must mean you are too right? Because that one looks like hers! And you said you weren't from here so that must mean you were also brought here!" I raised my eyebrow at her and snorted, "Like you? I'm pretty sure we are not alike at all." "Not as heroes of strength but we are both heroes." "What, are you a hero of skill? Can't be since you're so short," I taunted. She glared at me, "Of will. I'm a hero of will," she spat at me and all of a sudden her irises became a bluish white color and she collapsed on the ground.

"So you have found the other hero then, good. I tried to get you in the same vicinity of him though I didn't expect you to land on him," he chuckled. "Why is he the other hero? He is so obnoxious and I only just met him!" "Ah, but it is all for a good reason. Everything has its purpose. The boy you have met is Hammer's descendant and if you are to help then you need to learn to control your will. He is on a quest which you will be very useful in if you can learn how to control will." I nodded to Garth then asked, "Am I able to create my own spells, Garth?" "In a sense yes. But we need to start slow. Such as learning how to cast fire." I glared at him, I had a better idea. "But Garth I think maybe I could do something different. I have an idea but I'm not entirely sure if it will work. Since one of the spells many will users learned was blades, could I just conjure a weapon to actually use?" He rubbed his forehead slowly then paused, "That is possible, blades is one of the spells we used. Also summoning creatures for periods of time. It is highly possible that you can do that. Do remember you are not a hero of skill nor strength but if you created the weapons yourself it might work." I smiled at him, "Then that is the first thing I want to learn. That and healing. That is possible too right?" A smile crossed his face then he said, "This is why I knew you were the right choice, very well Avery. Its time for you to learn."

I slowly gained consciousness but didn't open my eyes, I felt warmth seeping into my chest and held tighter to keep it close. I heard a chuckle and my eyes snapped open, my face rested against a shoulder and I could feel arms wrapped around my legs holding me up. It was that annoying hero of strength's back, he was giving me a piggyback ride! _Well, I might as well enjoy not walking then_ I thought to myself. I did actually feel weak, though I did nothing in the real world I had trained with Garth for what seemed like weeks. I would have to thank him later for carrying me, I guess maybe he isn't as bad as I first thought.

I stared at the crumpled heap on the ground, just what the hell was I supposed to do with an unconscious girl? I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, _now think, you've been in weirder situations than this, I mean this isn't even that bad. I just need to figure out what to do with a passed out girl, that's all. Should I leave her here? No, there are balverines everywhere here. I'll just carry her then, she better be grateful when she wakes up _I thought to myself. I scooped up the girl and placed her on my back with some difficulty but it would be easier carrying her like this instead of in my arms, or so I hoped.

A few days had passed by so I thought about the conversation I had with the girl and how I riled her up so quickly. If she really is a hero then as payment for carrying her around I'll just have her join me on this quest, if not, well it'd be her fault for lying. I kept walking and searched through the trees lining the road for somewhere to set up camp. a small trail caught my eye and I decided to go that way. I wasn't particularly tired but I didn't want to take the chance since I was carrying around extra weight. A hero of strength can have some limits too. Just as I was thinking about how warm she was against my back, her arms tightened around my neck and she let out a soft moan. I chuckled quietly and kept walking, I felt her turn her head on my shoulder and I could feel her breath on my neck. It sent shivers throughout me, she wasn't even awake and she was slowly driving me crazy but then if she was awake I wouldn't be feeling her against me which I admittedly liked. I glanced at her to see a small smirk cross her lips, like she knew what she was doing and thought it was funny. Then she tucked her face into my neck and shivered. I could feel my face heating up slightly but she was only like this because she's unconscious and cold right?

I had fallen asleep again while being carried on the hero's back, I opened my eyes slowly and began scanning the area. I saw a figure near the base of a tree and quietly got up to go check on it. The hero of strength was nodding off, I'm sure from carrying me around plus all of his stuff he felt exhausted. I looked back to where I woke up at, there was a blanket by a small fire. _So he made a fire and let me use his bed? Such a gentleman. _I chuckled to myself then looked back at the hero, I kneeled down beside him and gently shook him. His eyes shot open and instantly reached for his hammer that was beside him, I backed up some and raised my hands to show that I was not a threat. He snorted, I suppose it was from the look on my face, I could feel that my eyes had widen and with my hands raised I probably looked ridiculous. He looked up at me then patted the ground beside him, I slowly sat down beside him. "How are you feeling? You just passed out earlier and since this is a balverine infested area, I couldn't just leave you there. You'd be such an easy snack." I glared at him then sighed, "Garth came to see me, he is my guide as Theresa is for other heroes. Is Theresa your guide? Or is it Hammer?" "Well I've been visited by both, each one says to take caution of the other though. I've listened to both their advice, Theresa always seemed a little peculiar to me though." "Do you remember from before? Like the characters and the storyline of the games?" "I remember some, like about the different people though not exactly the game but I don't think this will be like the game anyways." I nodded then asked, "What about your life before coming here?" "I remember a good amount of it but it has taken some time to recollect it all," he said. "Mm. Ok, so what's your name? I don't want to keep referring to you as hero of strength." "William Knight but you can just call me Liam," he chuckled. "And what's yours?" "Avery Wills."

We sat there by the tree for a while, asking each other all sorts of questions. "How long have you been here in Albion, Liam?" "Maybe three months, when I came here I landed in a fort in Mourningwood." "Oh, where the Swift Brigade was at?" He nodded, "Poor guys have it rough there, I remember it vaguely from playing Fable and when you are actually there, well the game really sugar coats it." I stifled a laugh, "Oh, when Garth visited me, he told me that you were on a quest. He purposely dropped me where you were heading. Though he didn't plan on me landing on you but he got a kick out of it," I sighed. "I'm sure he did but I remember him acting like he had a stick up his ass." I glared at Liam, "Well if you had to deal with people when you rather gain knowledge I'm sure you would be a little annoyed too. I mean, not everyone relies on brawn." Liam turned to me and glared then a mischievous smiled appeared on his face, "Oh yeah? Lets see how well you can get away with your smarts then!" He dived at me which I barely managed to escape from, _never make fun of a hero of strength _I noted to myself. "Get back here you little rat!" "What, rat? Seriously? I think I am more like a wolf, always liked them too!" I could hear Liam laughing, "A wolf? You know what? I kind of see that. And what do you think I am huh?" I thought for a second, "Well if I said a lion that'd be typical since you're a strength hero." I got yanked up in the air by a strong hand and stared right at Liam, "A lion huh? I'll take _pride_ in that," he chuckled. "Wow, and I thought I was the only one who made lame jokes," I mumbled.

"Come on Avery, follow the leader of the group. You aren't a lone wolf now are you?" I snickered. We spent about a week at the camp we set up, she didn't really train much. She told me a few nights ago that when she slept that Garth visited her and that she trained then. "I'm able to train more when I am asleep, time is different in sleep. I may sleep for a few hours but it feels like days that I'm training with Garth. He believes it's a better teaching method since he can watch my progress anyways," she said. That made sense, Garth was a will user and their methods always seemed a bit strange but if he can teach her more while she is asleep then all the better. She was being rather quiet, normally she would respond. It was why I liked teasing her so much, she always had some type of comeback, "So does the _cat_ got your tongue?" I looked behind me for Avery but she wasn't there, "Avery? Now where did you go?" I murmured then glanced around for her and started retracing my steps. "Avery? Avery, where are you?" I said a little louder. I heard a scream from my left and as I was about to turn something crashed into me, it was breathing heavily like it just ran a marathon. I finally was able to look to see Avery above me, her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly. I sat up slowly, "Avery what's wrong? What happened?" Her mouth opened some then closed and then finally she whispered, "Balverines, Liam. One snatched me up but I managed to slip out of its grasp and I came running back. They looked kinda scary in-game but when you actually see them..." She shuddered, she wasn't ready for balverines. Hell I fell in a fort full of men fighting against hollow men and I was barely ready for that, she just got taken by a balverine and somehow managed to get away. I'd be deathly scared too. I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair gently, "It's alright Avery, you're safe now. It's ok." She looked up into my eyes, tears falling freely down her face and I barely heard her whisper, "You were right, I am no hero."


	2. Chapter 2 : A Hero's Inspiration

AN: Chapter 2! This one explains background history really but hopefully it isn't boring. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 2 or 3.

* * *

Chapter Two

A Hero's Inspiration

* * *

Two weeks had finally passed since Avery and I met, half that time was at the camp we set up. Well, that I had set up while she out. The last four days we spent traveling to Brightwall and we only just made it out of Silverpines and away from the balverines. I glanced behind me and saw her slowly dragging herself along, "Liam, can we please take a break? These boots are _not _made for walking." I looked back at her and looked over her again. I didn't really notice her clothes or shoes when we first met nor after. I was busy carrying her and I never paid attention since I was watching out for danger or looking for somewhere to rest. She had a hoodie on that said Dallas Cowboys, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. She caught me staring at her and straightened herself up then said, "I'm not a circus act you know." I chuckled and said, "I couldn't help but wonder what boots not to get next time I need shoes." She closed her eyes then rubbed her forehead and paused, she looked up at me then said, "I never said thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious, that and for getting my glasses." I nodded slowly then asked, "Why exactly were you so worried about your glasses?" She sighed then answered, "My brother got me these for my birthday last year. I needed some because of my eyesight of course but hadn't got the chance to go buy them yet so he did. It was his last present to me." "His last present to you?" I asked. "He passed away not long after that," she was blinking away tears then looked up and smiled at me. "So these glasses are my last gift from him, I'm sure glasses seem like a silly thing to have gotten but there was a deeper meaning to just getting me glasses. It was his way of saying it was time to open my eyes and really experience the world. I just wish he was here to see how much I've opened my eyes to."

We took a short break then set off on our journey again, Liam hadn't said anything after I told him I lost my brother and I was kinda glad for that. Thinking of my brother brought to many memories to the surface. I let out a small sigh and kept trudging down the dirt road. "Where are you from Avery?" I brought my eyes up to see Liam staring back at me, then after a moment I responded, "I was born and raised in Oklahoma. I grew up in the country though, so I'm not really big on towns or cities." He nodded, "So Oklahoma, huh? And from the country?" "Mhm, though that doesn't mean much. I just grew up kinda reserved from it. Can't say I have a hundred friends on Facebook." "So not to social huh?" he chuckled. "Kinda. I prefer playing games, working on my car, learning about engineering, you know weird stuff." "Weird stuff? You mean how it doesn't fit in with the stereotypical female?" "Yep." He was silent for a few minutes then asked, "So you're a gamer?" "Obviously I play games, I'm here in Fable with you and the only way we got dragged here was from knowing about Fable from our world. Now the real question is am I any good at gaming." "Are you?" I chuckled, "Nope. But I still love playing games."

I was staring up at the stars that crossed the midnight sky when Liam sat down next to me. "Here, you can change into this shirt and wash your clothes in that stream nearby. It's kinda dark but the moon should give you enough light and by the morning your clothes should be dry." I took the shirt and thanked him and got up to go to the stream, it had been far to long since I wore _clean_ clothes, that and wash myself properly. I stripped out of my clothes and hurriedly got in the stream, the water was chilly but at least it wasn't freezing. I scrubbed my clothes as clean as I could then continued washing myself. I thought about my parents and how I wouldn't be able to see them again but I couldn't dwell on it. This was my new home and I at least had one family member here, though I didn't see Garth much. I let out a sigh, I needed to head back to camp then I realized the only thing I had to wear was _just_ Liam's shirt.

I squatted by the fire and poked it, hoping to keep the flames going while I set out to look for more wood. I would have gone earlier but Avery hadn't arrived yet so I didn't want the fire to die out but it would if I didn't get more wood. I stood up and stretched then headed towards the stream to that Avery was ok. A few minutes later I was staring at Avery passed out against rock, I went over to her and shook her gently. She slowly opened her eyes but then realized it was me and she pushed me away. "You stay over there and don't you dare take another step closer." I raised my eyebrow, she was fine earlier and now she was acting like I did something wrong. "What did I do?" She blushed and quickly looked away, "Nothing, I'm just waiting for my clothes to dry." I stared at her intently then realized, she only had my white shirt to change into and she just washed all of her clothes. I stifled a laugh and headed back to the camp, "I'll be right back Avery." She just nodded.

I found some loose cloth in my bag that would be used for bandaging up and headed back to Avery, she was still leaning against the rock and staring at the stars. "Here," I handed her the cloth then said, "To help you um, cover up." She blushed and quietly said thank you, I nodded and started walking back to camp to give her some privacy. I had the urge to look back and see if I could catch a glimpse of her but decided that doing that to a hero wasn't the smartest idea. I stopped along the way and picked up some wood to add to the fire, I thought about how nice it would be to finally reach Brightwall and lay in a real bed. Hopefully we reached it in another week.

I stared at the cloth Liam gave me, trying to figure out the best way to use it. I glanced at my wet clothes lying on the rock and sighed. I could maybe dry them with fire but I hadn't learned to control it yet but I could try at least. The cloth would probably do just as well to cover myself up. I spent half an hour trying to control my fire and ended up burning my bra which wasn't a surprise but I managed to partially dry everything else. I slipped my underwear on which was at least dry, wrapped my breasts and kept Liam's shirt on then headed back to camp. I'd let the rest dry by the camp fire.

"Wakey wakey!" "Go away," I groaned. "No." I opened one of my eyes and glared at Avery's boot that she had pulled back. "Don't. You. Dare." She kicked me in the stomach, gently at least, then she took off. "You bitch," I growled loudly while I sat up. "Then you should have gotten up!" she yelled. "What's so important that you had to kick me?" She peaked at me from behind a tree, "Close your eyes." "Why should I? You just made me wake up." She rubbed her cheek then said, "Just do it." I let out a sigh then closed my eyes. I could hear her walking towards me then stop in front of me, suddenly I felt a tongue lick my cheek. My eyes shot open and I was staring right into Avery's eyes, she smirked at me then moved her arms up to pull a white wolf cub up to my eyes. "Say hello to Bandit, our newest member. He likes giving kisses," she said. I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Did you seriously think I would lick you?" she laughed, her laugh was contagious and I couldn't help but join in. "We can keep him right, Liam?" "Well, you already named him." She squealed in delight, "You hear that Bandit? You get to stick with us! I always wanted a wolf," she smiled and hugged the wolf tightly. "Isn't he the cutest?" "Are you asking me or the wolf that question?" "You are by no means cute Liam, and shouldn't you be offended or something being called cute anyways?" I snorted, "If it's a compliment coming from a pretty girl, then I'll take it." She turned her face into the pup's fur and tried to hide her blushing, I could feel my lips turning into a smirk. "So Bandit huh? How did you come up with that name?" "Well, when I got to the camp last night, you were already asleep. So I went to get some firewood from the pile to add to the fire and when I got back a few minutes later, I found this little guy trying to steal some of the jerky in your bag. So I named him Bandit," she said while shrugging her shoulders. I glared at the wolf pup, "There goes saving that for a special occasion."

Avery was walking ahead of me with Bandit jumping at her heels, she really did seem connected to animals. I bet she had a few when she lived in the country. "Hey Avery?" She glanced back at me and waited for me to continue, "How old are you?" She tapped her chin in thought, "How long has it been since we met?" "It's been fifteen days now." She nodded, "The day I came to Albion was August 17th which is four weeks before my birthday. I'll be 18 on the 14th." I nodded, so she was a little more than two years younger than me. "How old are you?" "20," I said. She nodded and smiled then glanced around. "Bandit?" she called out, "Where are you boy?" I heard a low whine and motioned for Avery to follow me, we found Bandit a moment later digging at the ground. "Don't tell me he actually found treasure like in Fable," I heard Avery grumble. I bent down and started digging at the ground and finally hit something, I grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground and smirked. "Just like Fable," I said while holding up the gem, I glanced at Avery to see her shaking her head. "Here, Bandit found it so it belongs to you," I handed it to her. She laughed and said, "But you're the one that dug it up!" "Let's say it's an early birthday present then," I said with a smile.

Two days had passed since we found Bandit and it seemed like finding treasure was his calling. He found a chest that had some mercenary clothes, turns out they were exactly Liam's size so he got them. He also found another spot to dig and I ended up 200 more gold coins richer. I looked up to see Bandit prancing around Liam, Liam just watched him in amusement. "Bandit, come here boy." He trotted back to me which I picked him up and he nuzzled against my face, I figured his pack abandoned him because he was small but now he had a new family. I quickened my pace to catch up to Liam, "He really has taken a liking to you." I nodded, I always was good with animals well all except cats. They hated me but I can't please everyone. I cradled Bandit and started humming a song, Liam glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow, "What are you humming?" I looked at Liam, "Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera." He smirked at me, "Can you sing it then?" "I don't really think I'm much of a singer even if I was in choir for a few years." He padded me on the back, "Sing it for Bandit then." I let out a sigh, "If you become deaf then it's not my fault."

She began to sing, the way she sang the lyrics seemed to make the song sound even more emotional than I remembered hearing it, it echoed with sadness. I saw a tear run down her cheek then I realized it must remind her of her brother. She stopped and wiped her tears away, "I began singing because of my brother, he was in choir and I wanted to be just like him so I joined it too. I got my love of games, cars, and music from him." She let out a deep breath and looked up at the stars, "He was my inspiration, he was my hero. He saved me in my darkest times and my being. He died..." she cleared her throat, "the same guys who chased me off a cliff where I fell into Albion are the ones who shot my brother." I stood still, she hadn't told me how she came to Albion and knowing how shocked me to my core. She glanced at me, "They didn't mean to shoot him, they didn't even know he was there. They were watching me in some trees while I was out on my family's property, I don't know why they wanted to but they wanted to kill me. My brother happened to see them and jumped in front of me when the shot went off, he had told me to run and I did but God knows I didn't want to leave my brother. I dialed the police while I ran but of course they didn't find the men. I honestly don't even think they were men, they looked like shadows. I remember when I was running from them before I came to Albion that I couldn't ever see them because they were always shrouded in dark." She slowly sat down on the ground, "Maybe that's why Garth brought me here instead of someone else from our bloodline, maybe whatever this darkness that's in Albion is spreading to our world also Liam." I sat down by her and thought about what she said. That was a likely chance, she had seen the shadows in our world and they wanted her out of the picture since she was a hero. Could they sense something like that? _There must be someone who knows what is truly going on_ I thought to myself. _I have to speak to Hammer, maybe she will know._


End file.
